1. Technical Field
The present invention is generally related to furniture and more specifically to a furniture system that can be deployed from a stowed, space-saving, closed position to an extended, open position to form a workstation.
2. Background Art
Modular furniture generally refers to furniture that is assembled from a number of basic modules that, in combination, provide the functionality required. The basic modules can be configured by a user to provide a number of configurations. Each configuration can vary in terms of size, utility, design, color, etc. The finished product is typically permanently fastened together in the desired configuration and deployed. More recently, a number of modular furniture solutions have appeared on the market wherein the modules can be configured to suit a number of requirements and are generally not fastened together with any permanency. The modules are generally box-like, having four lateral walls, a bottom and a top. The top typically has a set of features that correspond to a set of complementary indentations in the bottom. Modular furniture typically cannot be moved from a space-savings position to a deployed position to form a workstation.
These and other aspects and attributes of the present invention will be discussed with reference to the following drawings and accompanying specification